SAO II - Feral Redemption
by PixeliteMC
Summary: After Alfheim Online, Kirito thought it was over and all was left was to face his new enemy, life. However, his enemies from SAO returns and they are on the loose. But those enemies can only be found in a world of chaos and everlasting war. Auraxis. Can Kirito hope to find this enemy in the sea of red, blue and purple. Planetside replaces Gun Gale Online. CHAPTER 2 Updated.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: After Alfheim Online, defeating the Fairy King and reuniting with Asuna. Kirito thought it was over and all was left was to face his new enemy, life. However, his enemies from SAO returns and they are on the loose. But that enemy can only be found in a world of chaos and everlasting war. Auraxis. On such scale, can Kirito truly hope to find this enemy in the sea of red, blue and purple. PSO instead of GGO.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC.**

 **Warning: This story might contain very mature themes such as f'bombs, insulting meme's, wrong spelling, grammatical errors and suggestive themes.**

"Talk"

 _'Thought'_

 ***SFX***

"[Radio]"

 **/**

 **Chapter 1: The World of War.**

It's been a year since the first VRMMO game Sword Art Online was cleared and many more digital online worlds were created since an unknown anomaly released the Seed to the public. Many then gaming industries used this chance to create profit, especially those creators from the United States. VRMMO became more diverse, harder, unfair, creative and chaotic.

One such chaotic game however is Daybreak Industry's Planetside Online. Currently live inside the said VRMMOFPS in a bar, players wearing the same colors of purple in a wide variety of camouflage and armors were watching a live stream of 'This Month's Top Players' which featured three different players who earned the highest team-score of their respective sides in the 'Alert War'. Zexceed had blue hair, eyes shielded with violet shades and wore a long dark purple sleeveless coat, followed with black arm guards, knee pads and boots, he represented the Vanu Sovereignty. Crimson Wind had a red Mohawk cut and combat goggles covering his eyes, his body hid behind a long cloak of grey with red trims, he represents the Terran Republic. The other who represents the blues unfortunately was not present but the streamed still continued, the New Conglomerate.

"The idea that the VS weapons are overpowered is merely an illusion. Sure we have point-seventy-five multipliers in our LMG's, great accuracy and no bullet drop. If you were good at those two things, you were good. Until now, anyway but the past is the past. Those who spent their Certs prioritizing weapons before your character classes for the past few months, never leaves the bedroom simply buying attachments and whatnot…sucks to be you." Zexceed said with a smile of arrogance and superiority towards the camera.

Most of the players in the bar groaned in annoyance or frowned in disdain for Zexceed, as he had been spreading rumors of the VS being the option for weapons, thus new players instantly joining to their side thinking they could win every skirmish and Alert War. That was far from true when they realized it, true the VS had good, if not the best weapons but that doesn't mean having the best actually gives you the favor in earning victory. Individually though, even a VS's starter weapon can stand its ground against the strongest of opposing side weapons. Or so, that's what they were led to believe. **(AN: Not true though, I think TR has the best starters weapons).**

"Wow, so bold! But that's we would expect from the top player of the most hardcore VRMMOFPS, Planetside Online!" Exclaimed the smiling host who cosplaying an orange cat.

"Well, I may only get one chance in my life to be on MMO Stream…" Zexceed stated.

"Huh? Aren't you aiming to participate in the next Alert War?"

"Of course. If I'm going to enter, I'll play to win again."

"Hmph…But you know Zexceed-san…" Dark Wind begun with a deep badass voice. "I believe it is US that won. Granted, you did win the title of 'Best Player' in the last Alert War but the point of that war is to achieve the designated objectives given to us, not getting the most kills. If this tournament would have been competitively solo, I would give you my respect but no its not, it's about tactics and teamwork and that's why the Terran Republic won the last two alerts because we were good with those two aspects. I'll also have to point out that every alert will never be the same as there will always be a change of tactics and random encounters. Doing the same won't be a guaranteed victory, don't chalk your victory to your reputation." Crimson Wind calmly stated which would make some streamers in awe.

"I'll admit, you won Esamir thanks to your hard-role-playing and very competitive commanders but it doesn't matter who wins or lose the alert, the result is indicative of the broad trends within PSO, the snowball effect will still favor the VS and I won by playing in my best at my own. You are a TR player Crimson Wind-san so I can understand why you'd want to deny it. After all, you have very low rate weapons and pops, it's not surprise you'll lose from overwhelming power." Zexceed arrogantly retorted making Crimson Wind etch a frown.

'I'll show you low rate, you spandex gay shit' Crimson Wind mentally cursed at the VS player next to him.

"It's true that, until now, the strongest strategy has been to get the best weapon you can earn to buy. But Crimson Wind-san is right about one thing, which the balance of battle changes all the time depending on the players. You need to constantly predict the future when you spend your Certs. It's not wrong to assume. It was then that Players were in solos, knowing nothing but to increase battle rank, earn Certs and Kill. But until now, Players are now more dependent to their commanders, teammates and vehicles. It's not the weapon that makes you strong but your real-world logic and intelligence itself."

'Intelligence to manipulate minions.' Zexceed thought as he smirked.

"Tsk, Zexceed used to talk about how overpowered is the VS are. I can't believe I listened to him." A male player wearing Heavy Assault Armor stated with disdain as he watches Zexceed on the screen above.

"And now look at us, we got the biggest pop but we're a laughing stock for others while Zexceed and the high-levels are taking all the attention and credit." A nearby player added sharing his displeasure.

Suddenly, a hooded player stands up from its spot and starts walking towards the center of the bar then stopping just below the screen. This gained attention of the nearby players, raising their eyebrows or tilting their heads as the players takes out a Black camouflaged NS pistol and pointed it to the screen, as if aiming to kill Zexceed.

"Zexceed…False victor…You will now be judged by true power!" The player stated with a dark robotic voice. The bystanders who heard this merely snickered at the player's dramatics. Unfazed by the attention, the player shoots a bullet towards screen leaving a crack mark in between Zexceeds eyes.

"So now you know…In the end, it depends on the player to decide what's more impor-" All of the sudden, Zexceed started choking freezing the players watching the stream. Zexceed begun to clutch his chest and fell, before he could hit the ground he disappeared due to connection error, stunning the audience.

"Oh my…Looks like we lost the connection. It should be back in a second, so don't touch the dial." The host said with a carefree voice oblivious to the shock that invaded the bar. Much more to everyone's shock, the cloaked player started pointing his guns in their directions.

"This is true power! True strength! Fools…Remember this name and fear!" The player then pointed upwards making his final declaration.

"Death Gun!" he exclaimed before releasing hissing steams from his metallic teeth's.

 **\**

 **Ginza - Japan**

In the bustling streets of Ginza, Kirigaya Kazuto aka Kirito stood in the front of a high-class hotel as he happily reads a message from his lover with a smile on his face. It's was still 4 hours before the start of their planned date and he was very early out for a reason. He is going to meet a certain unwanted acquaintance. Entering the hotel and making his way to the restaurant by elevator, he was then greeted by a waiter in the receptionist encounter.

"Welcome." The waiter politely said with a bow.

"Anything with a Kirigaya Kazuto or Kikuoka Seijirou?" Kazuto asks.

"This way please." The waiter nodded and gestured to his right before Kazuto started following him to the entrance then was greeted in a rather awkward moment.

"Here, Kirito-kun!" Kazuto groaned at this as he saw a man in glass Kikuoka in the corner waving his hands with a big smile in his face, gaining most of the other tables attention. Kazuto sweats in annoyance then awkwardly walks to his table and takes a sit.

"I'll pay, so order anything you want."

"I'll do that then. Thank you very much." Kazuto coldly said openly showing his displeasure at meeting him. Kikouka saw this but didn't mind at all.

"Oh don't be so formal. Just talk to me like you would in ALO."

"S-sure…Then I'll have…" Kazuto trails as he scans over the menu. Surprised at the prices of the deserts, he took his time choose.

"Um…I'll have the parfait au chocolat, framboise mille feuille and hazelnut latte." Kazuto ordered his voice struggling to correctly speak the following. The waiter merely listed it down and left.

"Sorry to bring you all the way here, Kirito-kun." Kikuoka apologized.

"If you really were, don't bring me all the way here to Ginza and also…" Kazuto leaned and whispered. "Don't call me by that name in front of others."

"Hm? You're so cold…After you woke up in the hospital a year ago, I was the first person to visit you." Kazuto just stared in response.

'He's right. He was my first visitor after I woke up. The leader of the response team. Kikuoka Seijiro of the Ministry of Internal Affairs Telecommunications Bureau, Advance Communications Networks, Promotion Division Section 2, aka The Virtual Division.'

"Well, what else do you need? I told pretty much everything there was to know about SAO." Kazuto said. Kikuoka closed the menu on his hand with a loud clap startling Kazuto a bit.

"I want to discuss something else today." Kikuoka grabs a pad from his suit case and giving it to Kazuto.

"Look at this." Kazuto looks at the picture of a brown haired middle-aged man.

"Who is this?" He asks giving the pad back to Kikuoka.

"Hm., last month, on November 14th…The landlord of a Nakano, Tokyo apartment building smelled something while cleaning. She got worried and opened the electronic lock on the door, and discovered the body of this man, Shigemura Tamotsu, age 26. He'd been dead for five and a half days. His room was messy but hadn't been ransacked. The body was on bed and on its head…" Kikuoka trailed off anticipating Kazuto to finish it for him.

"An Amusphere." Kazuto guessed with narrowed eyes.

"Exactly…Given the possibility of foul play, an autopsy was held. The cause of death was acute heart failure."

"Heart Failure? Why?"

"We don't know."

The waiter then arrived with their orders and placed them on their table.

"Here you are." He said before leaving the two. Kikuoka continued.

"Given the time of death and the low probability of a crime, a thorough autopsy was not conducted. But he logged in for two full days without eating anything."

"That isn't so unusual. What's so special about this case?"

"The game he had installed was Planetside Online. Do you know it?"

"Sure…One of the most successful American VRMMO games in Japan."

"According to forums, in a single player based score, he had won a tournament in Planetside Online, PSO for short, that was held in October to lock down a continent and determine the best empire. His character was a Vanu Sovereignty Heavy Assault named Zexceed."

"Then he was playing PSO when he died?"

"No, he was appearing on a program called MMO stream, as his Zexceed avatar. We knew the time from the logs. And this hasn't been confirmed, but another player wrote on their blog that something strange happened in PSO during his heart attack."

"Strange?" Kazuto asked with mouth full of cake.

"At the exact same time this was happening, a player was acting strangely in a bar. He screamed something about judgement at the TV Zexceed was appearing on and fired his gun. One of the players watching this happened to have an audio log running and uploaded the file to a video site. The file contains a counter in Japan Standard Time. The shot was fired at the TV at almost the same time Shigemaru started choking."

"That's just a coincidence." Kazuto dismissively said taking another bite from the delicious cake.

"There was another one."

"What?" Kazuto asked surprised nearly choking his food.

"This one happed in November 28th. Somewhere in Saitama City, Saitama. Another body was found in a room in a two story apartment. A newspaper man looked inside and saw a man lying on a futon, wearing an Amusphere, another horrible smel-"

"*couch!*cough!" A loud fake cough came from an old woman behind Kazuto and looks at them. It seems most of the customers are glaring at them due to their discussion of corpses.

"Anyways, the cause of death is another heart failure. He was also a highly skilled PSO player. His character was a Vanu Sovereignty Light Assault named Lightly Salted Tarako? He was playing the game at the time. He was meeting with some of his fellow Outfit, something like a Guild in a Hossin Warpgate. When he then shot by another unknown player."

"Was it the same guy as Zexceed's?"

"Probably, he said the same thing about power and judgement and used the same character name."

"What is it?"

"…Death Gun…"

"Death Gun…"

"You sure it was heart failure?"

"I am sure."

"There wasn't any damage to their brains?"

"I wondered that as well."

"I spoke to the coroner who handled the autopsy and they said there was nothing wrong with their brains. The Amusphere has a different power emission, something that differs from the Nerve Gear that could fry a brain. Developers were so insistent on that."

"You've done your homework Kikuoka-san, all this time for something that seems like nothing more than a coincidence and rumor." Kazuto said with suspicion in his eyes.

"Well, I'm ninety percent sure its coincidence or someone's making it up. Do you think its possible Kirito-kun?" Kikuoka then leans his to his arms.

"To stop someone's heart from a bullet within a video game?" Kikuoka asks. Kazuto shivered at the thought as he imagined getting killed from another Death Game, shaking his head in denial.

"I don't think so, but assuming this Death Gun should send some kind of signal to the victims Amusphere…some sensation to stop their hearts…touch, smell or sound…huh?" Kazuto looks up to see Kikuoka smiling at him.

"Wait a minute, you already looked into all of this didn't you? Then there shouldn't be anything left to do. You just want enjoy your time messing with me."

"No, no, no. I'd never do that to you, Kazuto-kun. But I admit I do enjoy talking to you." Kikuoka said waving his hands in dismissal.

"I'm leaving but here is my conclusion." Kazuto said standing up.

"Stopping a player's heart from within a game is impossible! Every evidence is coincidental and unrelated to the case. Good day!" He turned to leave.

"Wait wait! You can order another slice of cake. Just stay for a while." Kikuoka begged stopping Kazuto from walking further.

"I'm relieved to hear you say that aloud, I was thinking the same thing. These two deaths weren't caused by gunshots from the game. So I'd like to ask you…will you log in to Planetside Online." Kikuoka asks as Kazuto stares with a deadpan look.

"Why don't you just say it Kikuoka? Go get shot."

"Well…" Kikuoka scratches his neck.

"No way in hell! What if something happens to me?!" Kazuto stated in anger before turning to leave only to be stopped by Kikuoka's grip on his knees.

"Didn't we just agree that that was impossible and it looks like Death Gun has pretty strict criteria for his targets." Kazuto stopped struggling as he looks back at the government agent.

"Criteria?" Kikuoka nodded. Kazuto sits back and orders another cake.

"Zexceed and Lightly Salted Tarako were renowned top level players. In other words, he won't shoot you unless you're good."

"Impossible…PSO isn't that easy of a game! It's filled with both noobs and pros." Kazuto said.

"That's it!" Kikuoka points a finger at Kazuto.

"What does it mean to be pro?" He asks Kazuto.

"Just what it sounds like. Planetside Online is the only VRMMO that lets exchange in game money for real money. Basically, you take the money you earn in-game and exchange it for real cash. The pro's are the ones who can earn money in a month. A top player can make from about 200,000 to 300,000 yen a month. For that reason, the pros commit more time in game than in real life. I just can't log in and match them." Kazuto states finishing with his slice of cake and coffee.

"Find someone else."

"Wait, wait… I don't have anyone else! If you don't think you can fight pros, I'll pay you to cooperate with the investigation. This much." Kikuoka offers stretching three fingers from his right hand. Kazuto gulps at the offer and turns his gaze from him.

"W-Why is this such a big deal?" Kazuto asks.

"It's just another internet horror story."

"You see, my bosses are worried about this. The effects of full-dive to the human body are the single biggest focus of research today. I want to know what's really going on be they start trying restrict the technology. I want to be sure. How's that for a reason?"

"Why not ask the administrators then."

"Daybreak is an American gaming corporation that rivals EA. All their contacts are confidential and the CEO is strictly undisclosed. Since the Seed went in public, all kinds of shady virtual worlds have popped up. Which means the only to get the truth is to make contact with them within the game. Of course we'll take safety precautions and I won't tell you to get shot. Just make a report about your impressions and judgment. Will you go?"

'It's been a year since Aincrad, four thousand people have died in that game and I left that fact behind mee. Yet, someone continues to remind of it. People still seems to die from VR and I'm being called again…' Kazuto internally says having flashbacks from the Death Game.

"…Fine, I will go."

 **/**

 **PSO - Indar - The Crown**

Inside the virtual world of Planetside Online, somewhere in the desert wasteland of Indar. The heat of the sun invaded the wasteland and those in shadows are spared, despite being virtual, you get the sensations of heat and tension in the air. One particular squadron of TR soldiers is currently having this experience, On-guard and watchful of their surroundings as they travel through the harsh deserts of Indar.

A lone figure was in prone in between brown two rocks remain watchful this squadron reds from high above and afar. Closing in for a good look, its eyes open revealing azure-flaming eyes. This figure had blue hair had customized combat attire which is a green and blue combat jacket and white jump suit, having a feminine figure proves that this figure is a female avatar. Her fingers are gently connected to a trigger that belonged to a scoped infantry rail gun, balanced with a bipod.

"[I'm in position]"

"Roger. Enemy hasn't changed course or speed. Distance is 400 meters from your position, 1500 for me."

"[That's pretty far. Can you do it?]"

"I'll be fine."

"[Okay, fire when ready.]"

"Roger."

'This tension, this unease, this terror. 1500 meters? That's just like tossing a wad of paper to wastebasket.'

Her scopes crosshair glued into a rather unlucky TR soldiers head.

"Yes…compared to that time…" Holding her breath, confident with her aim, faithful to her bullet, she pulled the trigger.

 ***BANG!***

Releasing the loudest sound a sniper rifle can ever produce, a sound comparable with a cannon's. The bullet travelled for moments before momentarily between penetrating through the skull of the target leaving only but a limp digital corpse on the ground.

"Next…" The sniper said.

 **/**

 ***BOOM!***

"Sunderer 300 meters southwest. Get a clear-shot damn it!"

"…Target on sight!"

"Fire!"

 ***BANG!...BOOM!***

"Magrider destroyed. Driver, move up!"

"Ha! Where's your papa Vanu now!" The Gunner yelled in glee and excitement.

Meanwhile in the same continent, far from the sniper's location. A battle between purples and blues was taking place for one of the three most important bases in Indar and in the game, an Amp Station. The seas of blues were entrenched in the perimeter desperately trying to hold off the purple onslaught but the attack proven were all for naught when reinforcements came in the form of Vanguards as the VS stood surrounded by a counter blitzkrieg as NC Infantry followed not far from behind.

One Vanguard however stands out of the many, this one had more intimidating customization and garnered more attention from the enemy for its decal that they recognized made them shiver in fear every time they see it, a silver winged Tiger logo.

The decal is owned by an important figure, one with short silver hair and also blue eyes, a face held with strength and confidence. He stood uncaringly on top of the Vanguard helmetless with binoculars in his hands as he assessed the battle.

"[Tank Platoon Commander this is RougeRanger, Identify yourself!]"

"This is BlueTiger, at your service lads. Hope we weren't late."

"[You don't fucking know how glad I am to see MBT's on our side. I owe you guys a drink.]"

"Party later, how's the situation?"

"[We just recaptured the point and repaired the SCU, my platoon can defend the entrances but the spandex's will keep coming if you don't find those sunderers. Magriders got us trapped from the gates so we can't pull armor.]"

"Copy that." He switched comms to his platoon.

"Alright platoon, the blueberries will hold out the Amp Station as long as they can, ours is search and destroy, first priority are VS-sundie's and second Magriders! Stay close to your squad and don't stop, move out!"

"[Roger!]" The Platoon members acknowledged in unison.

Mere seconds ago, the NC players were desperately trying to defend the Amp Station and spite their vigilance, they were overpowered instantly due to overpowering numbers of VS players participating in the attack. Being outnumbered 3 to 1, the NC held off the VS in the walls with turrets and stationary vanguards and skyguards for 2 full hours before the generator finally got destroyed giving access to VS sundies and Magriders to storm the base and flank the defending NC players.

Then it turned around with the arrival of BlueTiger as scores of Vanguard followed his own. And it didn't even took an hour to repel the attack at their arrival. Minutes later, the attackers number were being slowly pushed from inside the base.

"Target 11 o'clock, enemy sundie!" BlueTiger said.

"Identified!" The gunner replied.

"Fire!"

 ***BANG!*** The Vanguard fired off another round. The slug punched through, destroying the Sunderer in the process. The infantry following mopped up the rest of the stragglers that survived the explosion.

"I think that's the last Sundie." A nearby NC Light Assault said who seemed to be a squad leader.

 **"{We have successfully defended the facility}"** Was called out to every defending player. Upon hearing the announcement.

The relived cheers of NC players can be heard all over the base, as they charged out from their trenches and barricades wanting to return the favor to the VS that trashed it.

"Alright alright! Don't get too excited, I want vanguards to sweep the perimeter, the rest clear out the remaining enemies in the base." BlueTiger ordered in the comms.

"You heard him boys, gets those barneys out of our turf." The NC Squad Leader said before being followed with "Affirmatives" from the rest. BlueTiger hopped off the Vanguard and leaned his back in the side armor wanting some rest. He turned to see both the driver and gunner hopping from the Vanguard and land beside him though the Gunner instantly ran off to join the fight.

"Nice leadership." The driver commented.

"Nice driving skills. How long have you been playing?" BlueTiger answered back wiping off virtual sweats off his avatar's face.

"Well since the start but I got hooked up with driving MBT's 3 months ago."

"3 months, with that skill? I'm just glad you ain't TR."

"Lucky you I guess… Haven't you been formerly TR?"

"…I was…but it's nice change of atmosphere, I have my reason."

"*chuckle* Like what, you have a girlfriend in this side." He joked with chuckle. BlueTiger looked at him and smiled.

"Wait, you serious?" The driver asks in disbelief.

 **[END]**

 **/**

 **AN: And that wraps up the first chapter of my new story in months. As you already have noticed, GGO is replaced with PSO. I've seen AU stories where SAO is replaced with something and I thought how about I changed GGO but still with Guns. There will be not much KiritoxAsuna or SinonxOC scenes as I will be concentrating on character story and development and fighting which will be challenging, romance is just minor.**

 **Reminder, Planetside Online is loosely similar to Planetside. The differences will be explained in the later chapter as Sinon and the OC will introduce Kirito with the mechanics. It's in VR so there will be changes from the actual FPS Game IRL.**

 **Also to those players who might been offended, this story is not biased. I will admit that the game is broken, I believe the empire's are balanced in some aspects. I do not hate the VS nor other two. It's just for the sake of shits and giggles. And as might you guessed, it is obvious Kirito will be joining the rebels and Death Gun is wearing spandex, I'll just hope this story will go well.**

 **So I hope enjoyed and I hope to again see you in the next chapter. Please do review as I will need advice and suggestions if I am to finish the story and done fuck it up. Have a nice day readers.**


	2. Chapter 2 REPOSTED

**AN: Six hours ago I posted the new chapter and it got screwed up. I'm so sorry. Hope you enjoy**

 **/**

 **Chapter 2: The Rebel Sniper.**

Indar can be described as the sister of the Middle East, comparable to its harsh dessert scenery, great cliffs, mountains, scarce plant life and especially its punishing sun heat. Popular and favored by players for its design and scale being the largest continent in the game, the empire's tries to take its advantages. Indar being generally favored, the greatest and most memorable battles took place here. Whether they can be two or three fronts, battles can be awe inspiring to those who are participating or merely watching. One such battle is now happening in the Eastern part of Indar. The NC was again caught off guard as the VS attacked with Gal-Drop Insertion Tactics and overwhelmed the scouting NC's in the East Canyon Checkpoint.

An aptly named Gal-Drop is an adopted tactic from the Second World War's airborne offensive. Essentially you load a Galaxy, the games largest airborne transport vehicle, with 11 people and drop those people into enemy territory from the sky. The attack followed with deadly close range battles around the base before followed by armored-column battles outside.

Sinon luckily before the attack was present in the area, she took sniping position over the canyon that overlooked the battle and it was a killer's paradise. In prone and her EM4 Longshot Sniper Rifle stationary and balanced with a bipod, she fired bullet after bullet each scoring clean and satisfying headshots. In between shots, she would activate her cloak to chamber a new round or switch a magazine which would give enough time to choose another target then reactivate the cloak again and pull the trigger.

With all the gunfire and too many enemies to kill, no one would expose her position unless someone actually minds to look over the cliff and check for snipers. The attackers are too occupied of capturing the base and killing the closest enemy rather than finding one sniper that's a kilometer away.

Sinon begins to feel her right fingers and shoulders numb for repeatedly chambering a round and receiving a kick every time she fires one. Taking aim, she then again fires another shot towards an unsuspecting VS player who got his blown up. Sinon takes a deep breath for a moment again aims to a new target.

An hour later the NC's in-game announcer finally announces their victory in defending the facility and the VS has been pushed back. Sinon stands up, stretches her arms and massaging a rather stiff neck before sighing in content at the results. Another unbroken kill streak and she almost ran out of ammo, but thanks to an engineer who came by earlier and gave her an ammunitions pack. Suddenly a notification icon appeared in front of her. She opens it revealing she received an in-game item.

 **"Congratulations. You completed the Revolutionary Headhunter Directive. 100/100 Headshot kill-streak [Items Received: MAG Skull Basher-A, 400 Certs]"**

"Skull…Basher?" Sinon says in wonder. She never heard any NC nor NS weapons that had the name but she will definitely check out this MAG SB-A as soon she gets to the nearest weapon terminal. She then receives a message but as she was about to touch the icon a call interrupted her.

 ***RING!***

Sinon scowls at the interruption but nonetheless answers the call.

"Moshi-moshi…"

"[Hello Sinon, its Dyne.]"

"Dyne, what is it?"

"[We just got orders from Command. I just had to inform you. Did they send you a message?]"

"I was about to open it, mind filling me in." Sinon says as she opens the message.

"[We'll be doing a glorified guard duty, it just so happens that you are part of our squad. I'll fill you in with the rest when we regrouped at the Crown.]"

"I see…we'll rendezvous at The Crown then." And the call ended. Sinon glanced back to the message.

 **To: Sinon**

 **From: DARKMist0003**

 **Subject: Defense Request.**

 **Please link up with 'Dyne' and the rest of his squad at his chosen rendezvous point before 01:00. Dyne will inform you of the rest of the objectives.**

Sighing, Sinon looks at her watch to check the time. It read 11:34. She had more time to rest from the hour long battle. She then picks up her EM4 Longshot and left the area.

 **The Crown**

The Crown is a tower like outpost on top of a tall mountain and is one of the most important bases in Indar. While not having a bonus to be given to the empire that controls, it is considered a strategic base for defense and offensive operations due to the natural defense it can provide to the defenders and the roads connecting to other important regions. The NC was lucky enough to acquire this base as it took them straight one day to battle TR out of it.

Later, Sinon arrived in the facility. She noticed a lot of ANT's (Armored Nanite Transport) were parked just outside the Tower base with one full squad guarding it. There was also a single Sunderer behind the contingent of ANT vehicles. She would expect some Vanguards or at least some Lightning's lined up in the road but pays no mind and just went straight inside the base.

Ignoring some stares from her fellow peers and comrades, she went to the nearest weapons terminal. Accessing her account and navigating through her profile, she found the new weapon that was available for her to requisition. Buying additional attachments like a better scope, a new bipod and a thermal device cost her 900 Certification Points.

Hitting the resupply button, she spent 100 requisition points for her new weapon as it materialized in front of her. Mid-fall she caught it and was surprised at the weight for a moment before she relaxed and appreciated the heaviness of such weapon.

She observed her weapon with a keen gaze, the Skull Basher was certainly long, even longer than NC's iconic Railjack but not as bulky, boxy or utilitarian as NC weapons would look like but slim and professionally made. In fact, the weapon could be easily mistaken for a NS Hybrid sniper rifle at first.

 **MAG Skull Basher-A: Considered to be the pinnacle of Rail-gun technology in all of Auraxis. In trade with a bit of mobility and flexibility for in the battlefield for damage output, The Skull Basher allows its user to fire a high-powered round with a guaranteed one-shot kill in a maximum of 4000 meters by the pull of the trigger, due to the reduction of velocity to only 650mph, it has no delay unlike its predecessor the Railjack.**

"Sinon!" Sinon turned to the origin of the voice. She saw a man walking up to her, he had slight facial hair, a cowboy hat and wore sand color combat clothing with a little of blue trimming. It was Dyne, one of the renowned squad leaders in the New Conglomerate and his squad was famous for their fast-response role.

"Dyne..." Sinon acknowledged his presence with a nod which Dyne promptly returned in a more welcoming gesture.

"It's been a long time since I saw you around."

"So it has…" Sinon stated sparing him a glance.

"What's that, I never seen that gun before." Dyne asked noticing the odd yet intimidating weapon in her gloved hands.

"Nothing that you should be concerned of…" Sinon said fixing her muffler, obviously disinterested with her new gun being a subject of discussion.

'So cold…Then again, this is Sinon. Though I'm still curious about her new weapon, as far as I'm aware there is nothing like that in the shops or even forums.' Dyne thought as he sighed.

"So…Command called me here to meet you, what's the job?" Sinon finally asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Well, if you couldn't tell already." Dyne said as he gestured the ANT column in their left. "Glorified escort duty. Pay is good so no complaints."

"None." Sinon simply replied much to Dyne's satisfaction.

"Good, my squad will be here in a minute so let's just get ready to mount up." Dyne said which Sinon nodded in response as they started walking towards the convoy.

Later, Dyne's squad arrived and the clock hit 1:00 and they began their mission. The squad guarding the convoy took their respective vehicles while Sinon and co occupied the Sunderer's passenger seats. The convoy of 8 ANT's and a Sunderer then began to move northwest and stealthily enter TR territory. After reaching their objective, the squad dismounted and took sniping position which would give them overhead view of those entering and exiting the region.

And thus we find Sinon and her squad relaxingly sitting by the corners of rocks and stones. Standing guard or at least waiting something to happen as the other squad were doing their work. Nothing else to do, each squad minded their business, Dyne was cleaning his GD-7F Carbine and Sinon placed her Skull Basher in firing position directed towards the road leaving the region. Ginrou, an NC Light Assault Class yawned as he looks at his teammates, he was impatient and wanted some action.

"Hey, Dyne, you just said we're on escort duty. But what's with all the boringness here." Ginrou asks his squad leader.

"You wanted some easy Certs to earn and so this is the easiest way. Getting paid from Command. At this rate even if we screw up, we will still get paid for this easy job so quit complaining." Dyne said as he inserts another bullet in his weapons magazine.

"That's true, but I was expecting some kind of action since we are in red territory. Don't you think the TR should be noticing us by now?"

"The VS commenced simultaneous attacks on both us and the TR. The reds are outnumbered from 3 to 1 in total population against both us and the VS so they will need to divert their forces North in defending their bases. I doubt they'll be wasting soldiers in the east since he we have our own problems with the VS attacking in the North."

"The faggots they are…" One of Dyne's men, Jin, a Heavy Assault with a GD-22S added with a chuckle.

"Besides, all we have to do is make sure those ANT's get that High deposits of Cortium to our silos back in Crown. The reds are too busy with the VS so they can't spare some men to patrol the region, from their territory more or less." Dyne continued.

"But still, what if a lone of mosquito stumbled found out about our ninja-harvest and alert their command or a strike force already on their way here. You know."

"Do you seriously think they can even spare an in-game trained air pilot to just check a disserted region? As I said, they can only spare little players to guard their territories and besides, this region is borderline useless except the fact there are large deposits of Cortium that the reds haven't discovered. And even if they send a patrol group here, we can handle them. Not to mention, we have New Conglomerate's top one sniper with us." Dyne stated as the squad all turned their attention towards the aforementioned sniper who was just sitting and leaning her back against a large rock.

"This is just a piece of cake. Isn't it Sinon?" Dyne grinned.

"Mn." Sinon silently agreed.

"Contact…" One of Dyne's squadmate, Arashi a NC Medic-class, reported who was over watching the road. Garnering everybody's attention, Dyne took out his own binoculars while Sinon look through her scope and gazed upon the direction where the enemy is.

"Hm, did they notice us or something?" Ginrou asked.

"Impossible, judging by their numbers…three light assaults two with carbines and the other battle rifle, one for medic in the rear, one engineer, one heavy assault in the front, a Prowler and a Sunderer. If I'm to assume that Sunderer is full, it is a small raiding platoon."

"Quiet common for the reds, they never send a full fledge force if it's not a guaranteed victory or with significant important objective."

"At their speed, they will reach the Alpha's position in 12 minutes." Arashi said keeping his eyes on the road. Dyne reached to his communicator in his ears.

"Alpha Lead, do you read. Over" Dyne stated.

"[We read you Bravo Lead.]" Replied the squad they were guarding.

"Be advised, we got red bogeys coming in from west, approximately 20 foot mobiles with armored support. ETA to contact is 12 minutes."

"[Tch…We're still half-done mining the cortium, we need about 20 more minutes. Stand by, I'll contact command.]"

"…About time." Ginrou grinned grabbing his Cyclone SMG.

"Don't get your hopes up Ginrou… Disobey orders and you won't get that Cert." Dyne warned.

"Yeah yeah I get ya but finally, we got something!" Ginrou exclaimed in excitement.

"[Bravo Lead, orders from command. You are to engage the reds, just buy us time. I'll leave the rest to you Dyne. Alpha Lead out.]"

"Copy…Alright here's the s plan. We'll set up an ambush point along the road, Jin get your Decimator ready. You'll target the Prowler; it has side-armor so hit it in the back. Ginrou and Miso plant your C4's along the road. Sinon target the medic first on my signal, we can't afford this one to be a long battle. Any questions?" Dyne explained, no one asked since it was a professional strategy so they kept quiet.

"Good, alright let's go!" Dyne says grabbing his carbine and took off along with the rest of his squad following behind. Sinon remained in prone keeping her eyes on her enemies through her scope for any sudden changes. Dyne and his squad took position a few hundred meters from the Terran platoon as they buried their C4's in sand for an imminent ambush along the road and took cover on the nearby debris of metal in the area.

"[We're ready, status Sinon?]" Dyne asked Sinon through her comms.

"Enemy made no change of course or speed. Distance, 400 meter from you. 1'5 for me." Sinon reported.

"[That's really far, you good for it.]"

"Not a problem."

"Alright, take your aim Sinon. On my signal, trigger the explosives, Jin shoots the Prowler and Sinon takes out the medic."

"Roger." Ginrou, Jin, Miso and Sinon acknowledged in unison in the comm. Sinon put her finger on the trigger and the bullet circle in her scopes

'This tension, this unease, this terror…1500 meters? That's just like tossing a wad of paper to a wastebasket.' Sinon thought as she breathed deeply.

And so, the enemy platoon slowly continued their travel along the road. Moments later, they arrived at the area near Dyne and his squad. Sinon took her aim at the Terran Republic Medic, Ginrou and Miso gripped their remote-triggers in anticipation.

'Yes…compared to that time…'

The Terran's on foot past the death zone and finally, the Sunderer was above it.

"[Now!]" Dyne loudly whispered.

In quick succession, Sinon fired her sniper rifle killing its target only leaving a dead avatar corpse and its weapon on the ground while Ginrou and Miso triggered their respective explosives completely obliterating the Sunderer vehicle leaving only debris on the road. Dyne and co promptly exposed themselves from their hiding spots and opened fire on the survivors.

"Ambush! Get to cover!" One the surviving TR players shouted which without delay made the other TR players does so. The TR Prowler turned it turret towards Dyne and was about to fire an unforgiving explosive round until Jin with his NS Decimator on his shoulders appeared from the side and fired at it, destroying it in the process.

"Go!Go!Go!" Dyne shouted, Ginrou and Miso leaped from their cover and advanced on the enemy while taking fire. Miso takes cover on the nearest debris avoiding getting killed by the bullets while Ginrou confidently dash-slides on the floor to the left while firing his Cyclone towards the TR Light Assault.

Sinon meanwhile was observing the opening seconds of the battle, so far so good as she managed to take out the enemies' chance of retaliation and Dyne's squad took care of the hard parts. Through her scope, she witnessed Ginrou taking out the TR engineer while sliding through the floor.

"Hm…" Though something caught her attention. She went turned her sight towards the former Sunderer that was still burning and to her surprise, the backdoor of the APC was kicked over the opposite direction with huge force and impact and much more to her surprise, came out from the back of the destroyed Sunderer was a scathed and damaged 3 meter tall hulking humanoid in red and black metal, attached to its arms were mini-guns.

'A M.A.X. survived that!' Sinon thought in shock and horror. MAX's (Mechanized Assault Exo-suit) are known to be huge, durable and hard but hearing a MAX survives 4 C4's and an explosion from the inside of a Sunderer was unheard of.

Back with Ginrou he just finished loading a new magazine to his SMG while bragging about his recent.

"And they say we aren't professional." He leans out from his cover to find his next target before he started hearing spinning sounds. He knew that sound and as far as he was aware, no one of his enemies wear using the T7 Chaingun. But before he could react to the sound of spinning, hails and hails of bullets started ripping off the dirt covers behind him. Panicked, he sought to the next cover only to be brought down in few milliseconds just after he ran out.

"Shit! Arashi, can you get to him!?" Dyne shouted to the Medic.

"Unless I risk myself of getting ripped by Heavy Cyclers, I can't!" Arashi shouted back.

As Sinon witnesses the slaughter of her temporary squadmate, she noticed the MAX users whose helmet was half-broken, probably due to the explosion, showed his lower face and etched a smirk. Sinon gasps at what she saw through her sights. Sinon stands up and sprints for it to back up Dyne and his squad.

'That smirk just now…He has the strength to laugh in the battlefield…He's mine for the kill.' Sinon inwardly declares.

And the firefight lasted long than Dyne had planned for, as desperate as they are now, they continue to hold off the enemy from advancing their position. He was firing controlled burst shot with his GD7, at least trying to take down one of the non-MAX TR's.

"Damn it! We can't hold at this point!" Dyne cursed before red lines started surrounding his vision. "Get down!" He shouted as he takes cover from the fire given by their foes.

"Suppressive fire! Don't get that beast too close." Dyne yelled to his squadmate.

"Roger!" They could only respond as they hailed more blind shots.

'At this rate, we'll run out of cover.' Mentally says in despair looking at their flanks for cover only to find none. He glances to the side to see a figure fading in from cloak and was surprised to see it was Sinon running to their position. He then heard a burst of gun fire as bullets went their ways at Sinon's direction.

Not one with reflexes, Sinon still tries to dodge the bullets heading to her despite the heaviness she was suffering from carrying Skull Basher. While she dodged most of the bullets, some of them hit her personal shield and reducing its power to zero, leaving her exposed. She then noticed the MAX in the side walking out from its cover and aimed its dual Heavy Cyclers at her. Anticipating the imminent danger, she jumps to the side losing her footing just to avoid the hailstorm bullets that annihilated the wall behind where she used to be.

Grunting a bit from the stunt she just made, Sinon gets up from her limp form. She watches her shield and cloak regenerate power.

"Sinon!" The other players called out as they ran to their cover and gathered around her

"It's over..." Dyne muttered his voice at the edge of despair.

"Hm?" Sinon frowns.

"We're over powered…No way we can avoid those mini-guns."

"If we keep hiding, we'll be wiped out in no time and Alpha will be in danger. The TR Max should low on ammo and the enemy engineer is dead, so he'll be hesitant to waste more ammo or advance." Sinon reasoned before continuing as she looked at the rest of her squad.

"Arashi with Miso, flank from the left, Miso run to that building to the left and take position in the rooftop. Dyne and I will swing by the right; Jin will hold position and provide covering fire with machine gun."

"We can't win. There are still light assaults with carbines you know and their Heavy haven't even fired a single rocket at us. If we charge, our shields won't last long." Dyne said.

"TR Weaponry has the highest rate of fire but has the lowest control and damage output. As long we ran full speed, we can avoid barely half of them and our shields can last 6 bullets from this distance."

"It's impossible! Even if we tried, that MAX's dual Heavy Cyclers will rip us to pieces! That's assuming those players aren't military trained!" Dyne said now showing panicked self to Sinon.

"It's a pity but let's give up. Let's just log out."

"Logging out wouldn't necessarily let us escape." Sinon said with a deadpan though there is a hint of edge on her voice. Though Dyne noticed it and was in disbelief at her.

"What's your problem? It's just a game! Charging out there is going to-"

"Then die!" Sinon yelled to his face grabbing his collar. Blue eyes with blazing anger met Dyne's.

"Show that at least have the courage to go out in a blaze of glory in a game!" Sinon continued with gritted teeth. Both Dyne and his squad just sweatdropped at her. Dyne sighs and calms down but there is still a hint of hesitation in his eyes.

"5 minutes…that's all Alpha squad needs. Assuming the reds called for help, at best we have 6 minutes before a fully armed TR Mosquito arrives and squash us but that 5 minutes will give Alpha enough time finish their work and leave the region safely. To do that, that MAX must be taken out. Keep him occupied while I take position to take him out."

"Roger!" Except Dyne, everyone said in unison.

"Good."

Everyone took their position and prepared to run to their respective ways. Sinon hand-signaled a countdown in three. Oddly, the TR players stopped firing and waited in silent anticipation.

"Go!" Sinon called out which prompted Jin to fire his GD-22S as each duo sprinted to the nearest covers they could while Miso took flight into the air and landing on top second story building. With each player having their own problems, Sinon only focused on taking out the MAX. Seeing the enemy turning their attention to her, she activated her cloak, fading out from existence at mid-dash.

"Dyne, covering fire!" Sinon shouted, Dyne responded by unleashing automatic fire from his GD-7F. Sinon took position in the other side of the wall and attempted a quick scope to the MAX. Seeing the bullet circle surrounding the head of the MAX, she fired.

She was expecting to be the MAX's head blown like a watermelon but to her shock this only knocked the MAX's helmet off showing a hard-faced blonde man. Unfortunately for Sinon, her bullet gave him a momentum to aim his weapons at her.

"AAAHHH!"

As the weapon spun and was about to fire, his bullet missed their mark from charging Dyne who was recklessly firing his carbine at them with war cry. Giving enough time for Sinon to reactivate her cloak and reposition.

The MAX merely responded by ripping Dyne's avatar into pieces as he turned from Sinon and unleashed merciless numbers of bullets giving Dyne a bloody end but not before doing something that surprised the TR players before they could celebrate.

"Grenade!" The two light assaults took flight but it was too late. The grenade exploded, killing the two light assaults in midair while the Heavy Assault survived who managed to activate his shield before the grenade set off. Being the only survivor of the explosion, he sought cover again from the three prolonged fires from the NC players. Sinon meanwhile made her way to the tallest building wanting to catch the MAX off-guard. Reaching the peak of the floor and looking through her scope, she found out that the MAX anticipated her next position and was already aiming both his miniguns at her. Coming out from her stupor, she leaps from the edge as the bullets covered the air with dusts, one particular bullet cutting her leg off just right above the knee. The MAX's revealed face laughed hard expecting to have killed his opponent as the smoke and dust covered the sniper's position.

"The End." Before he could be surprised, he heard the sadistic voice of Sinon. Falling in midair, Sinon reappeared from her cloak, her face dominated by murderous grin and with her Skull Basher's tip inches away from the MAX's exposed face. The TR Player could only widen his eyes and powerful bullet penetrated his virtual skull. With Sinon firing her Skull Basher, the recoil stopped her descending momentum which even pushed her a bit upward giving just enough time to land safely on the floor. She could only hear a very loud thud behind which she could only guess was the MAX's heavy-duty exo-suit falling on the floor.

Satisfied at her work, she struggled to crawl and lean on the nearest wall which she managed after a few seconds and waited the firefight to be finished. Moments later, guns stopped crackling and the rest of Dyne's squad found her with her back pressed against a wall and a leg missing.

"Sinon!" Jin shouted as they went to her.

"Report…"

"All hostiles eliminated, here let me help you." Arashi said taking out his Medical Applicator and began to heal Sinon's injuries. Sinon's leg began to form back from sparkles of polygons and was fully healed a second later. Sinon stood back to her feet. There was awkward silent before Jin said.

"We did it…" Jin said in relief followed by small laugh.

"Yeah…I can't believe we take on a MAX without our own." Arashi said

"I know, damn I wish I had this in recording." Miso cursed which made the two chuckles.

"Yeah so we can finally tell Ginrou how much he sucks." Jin said and they all laughed while Sinon just sighed. Sinon reached to her communicator and contacted Alpha.

"Alpha Lead, this is Bravo 2. Do you read?"

"[I read you Bravo 2. We just finished here. What's with Bravo Lead?]"

"Dyne's a casualty. Enemy convoy destroyed no survivors."

"[Really? Hehe…your reputation precedes you cold-hearted sniper. Good work, we are currently leaving the region. See you back at the Crowns, Alpha out.]"

"Sinon?" Jin asked.

"Our job's done here…let's go." Sinon merely said as she started walking along long road back to base. The others were just silent before they started travel back to their territory.

Moments later, she started hearing motor engines and in a blur moment. Sinon saw a fast moving Flash vehicle jumped off from the cliff to her left and landing safely then stopped right in front of her. The driver was a rather familiar person to her who was smirking at her. The person had silver hair and blue eyes that were same as hers only his was calm as ocean opposed to her cold as ice ones and he was wearing heavy carapace body armor. Dyne's squad was surprised to see it was well-known BlueTiger.

"Need a ride ojou-san?" BlueTiger asked with a smirk ignoring the surprised looks from the player behind her. Sinon rolled her eyes.

"Baka…you're late, Caleb." BlueTiger whose Avatar name now revealed as Caleb just smiled at her.

"Sorry, defending a base isn't exactly easy especially when you're outnumbered." He stated as she slings back her rifle, takes the space behind Caleb and makes herself comfortable.

"Keep your excuses, let's just go." Sinon said, Caleb just smirked in response.

"Sinon! You're close to his BlueTiger!?" Jin asked in disbelief.

"You're Dyne's squadmates aye?" Caleb asked them as they just dumbly nodded.

"Good work, we just got 50 thousand cortium for the upcoming Alert War. I'll make sure to add a zero in your paychecks." Caleb said with a smile. This brought joy to the Jin and the others.

"T-thank you sir!" They said in unison as they all gave Caleb a traditional Japanese bow.

"Can we go now?" Caleb hears the girl behind him, her voice almost close to a whine.

"Hold tight." And with that, he whipped through the rough road towards their destination leaving the rather dumbfounded players. Sinon was really glad to have this kind of times with Caleb, feeling the wind while being this close to his body, even though everything was just virtually real. She could only just go to the nearest facility under their control and use the spawn room to redeploy to the Crowns but this was much better and she needed the rest. Much to Caleb's benefit, he felt her arms wrap around his waist and leaned against his back feeling her weight. He just smiles and concentrates on his driving.

 **/**

 **AN: This chapter was just concentrated on the small scale battle of Planetside Online so it didn't explain the foundation, laws and in-game rules. But they will be explained during Kirito's training. The relationship between my OC and Sinon will be explained in flashbacks in later chapters so I just hope you all to be patient with me. They won't be much IRL or ALO moments, just to remind you. Also, can I ask if you guys and gals want to include Asuna. If so, please do tell. Other than that, Thank You so much for reading, please do follow and review for it will help and boost me a lot. I'll see you all in my next update and as always, have a nice days sirs and ma'ams.**


	3. Chapter 3

A pair of brown eyes opened slowly and stared through a glass was met with a blurry. This pair belonged to Asada Shino, in-game she is Sinon. Her eyes met the ceiling of her small apartment as she realized she was back in the real world. That realization however made Asada Shino release an aura of despair in the room, a hidden agony in her soul. She raised her hand and was about imitate her as if holding a pistol but her fingers froze on spot and trembled slightly, she exhaled like she was in pain. Knowing she can't do it, she released her strength from her arms letting fall back to her bed. Putting the Amusphere at the table behind her, she covered her eyes with her arms.

"Stronger…I need to even get stronger." Asada says to herself.

/

 **Chapter 3: Life of the Rebel**

In another virtual world called Alfheim Online or ALO for short, one that is more colorful and environmental friendly-like. Kirito finds himself peacefully lying in the soft grass in the top of a mushroom-shaped hill. Beside him was a beautiful blue-haired girl who is apparently Asuna, his in game wife and real-life girlfriend, silently sitting by his side as her attention seems to be directed to their pixie daughter Yui who was standing at the top of her hands.

"Asuna…" Kirito called out. Asuna was slightly surprised when Kirito broke the silence as she sees her husband rise to match her height.

"I have something to tell you." A pair of serious blacks eyes met her curious blue-ones. After noticing the serious look on Kirito, Asuna merely nodded gesturing him to continue as he has undivided attention.

"Umm…How do I begin this…I'll be out of ALO for awhile." Kirito stated.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Asuna asked again surprised at his statement.

"Uh…I'll be converting my account to another game."

"Eh! Are you quitting ALO Kirito-kun?"

"What?! No nono! It'll be only for a few days. I'll reconvert back soon." Kirito quickly added.

"Really?"

"Actually there's a reason." Kirito scratches the back of his neck.

"I have to go check things out in another VRMMO." Kirito says.

"Check things out?" Asuna asks. Kirito just nods.

"You've done that a number of times by making new accounts…Why do you have to do all that? Coverting resets your items." Asuna asks.

"Well, um…" Kirito trails having difficulties to make a valid answer.

"The game I'm going is…a hard one. I'm blocked with a timetable deadline and I can't waste all of the time leveling up so it's better if I carry my stats from ALO."

"I see…But still why would you do it?"

"Um…remember that guy from Internal Affairs." Kirito says, Asuna narrows her eyes at the mentioning of that certain guy in glasses. She just nods as response to Kirito's question. Her eyes switched from suspicion to concern towards him.

"Mn…If Kikouka needs your help, you may not be able to refuse. I'm not really sure if he should be trusted."

"Not fully but that's how life in the dark works." Asuna looks down and admires the ring wrapped around her lover's ring finger, reminding them of their in-game marriage. With a smile, she reached for Kirito's hand.

"Come back soon okay, this place is our home." Asuna softly says as she felt Yui stand in the top her hands. Kirito gave a smile to Asuna and their friends below before he gazed at New Aincrad that shadowed over them.

"Of course I'll return to ALO soon. I'm just doing a research on what's going on game called Planetside Online."

 **/**

 _"Asada/Sinon's POV"_

The bell rang and school for the day is over. Inwardly, I haste to cross the schools gate and leave this place while avoiding attention from my fellow peers. The air was cold and the wind was freezing, it seems Christmas never back down. Exhaling a cold breath, I fixed my muffler to cover my mouth to give me enough warmth.

The fridge back home was empty so I need to make a detour from my usual route and buy for dinner. Walking to the nearest mini-mart, I went to buy my needs for dinner and the few following days. This is who I am. Quiet and patient, not anexciting life but I have no complains with the average routine.

"Asada…" Someone called out behind, I knew the voice but I nonetheless ignored as if I did not hear the voice. I picked up the fresh tomato and looked to the next batch.

"Asada Shino…" The voice called out again. Grudgingly, I turned to my back and saw two 'your everyday high-school' delinquents. It seems my unwelcoming and stern look towards was either unnoticed or purposely ignored as the two began to drag to an alley where a certain 'your everyday high-school delinquent leader' was seating waiting for us.

"Hey, keep walking." The jockey of a girl shoved me forward, making me take one step forward.

"Sorry, Asada… We spent so much time at the Karaoke, we ran out of money for the train. We'll pay you back tomorrow so give us this much." Endou, the delinquent leader or simply bully, said as she raised one finger gesturing the amount.

"10,000 yen? I don't have that much." I was genuinely surprised but I maintained my cool and serious look, for three girls in Tokyo taking a train, that's a lot of money. Endou frowned for a second at my words before continuing.

"Then go and withdraw it."

"…No."

"Huh?"

"No, Endou-san. I will not lend you money." I said firmly as I turned from Endou took a step towards the two jockey's in front of me.

"Tch, don't mess with me girl…" I heard the creature behind me.

"I'm leaving so move." I fixed my shoulder bag and carried it with my hands. I took another step but before I could take another one, I heard Endou stop behind me and I turned to her. She began stretch her arm to my direction and I got confused at the move. But before I knew it, her pointer finger was stretched towards me and her thumb rose…imitating a gun.

I gasped at the gesture, stay strong! I felt sweat beginning to form in forehead and my legs are at the edge of shaking. I could barely notice the grin Endou was making as my eyes were solely focused to her hands.

"Bang!"

I almost whimpered at that but it was enough for me to shudder in fright. I could feel my balance beginning dwindle as I leaned to the wall at my left for support. I was struggling; my ears fell deaf at the words the girl in front of me was saying as all my concentration was trying not to puke or lose control. My gaze turned away from her and went down to my bag that I didn't even know I dropped it.

A hand went to grab both handles and I couldn't do anything…Caleb

'I hope you were here.' She thought sadly.

"Over here officer! Hurry." Someone shouted not very far from where I was. I could only hear Endou and her lackeys run and curse as I tried regaining my normal breath from the experience.

"Are you okay Asada-san?" I looked behind me. It was my friend. I just offered a grateful smile.

"I'm alright. Thanks, Shinkawa-kun."

How much I owe Shinkawa is a story for another day but I am glad to have a friend like him. Recovering from the events that happened, we went to a nearby café, of course my pay since it's the least I could to repay his help. I ordered a warm and tasty tea while Shinkawa-kun ordered his own drink.

"I heard about the other day. You were a big hero."

"I shouldn't take credit to that, we as a squad accomplished it. I'd feel bad for Dyne if I get all the benefit."

"But still, it's amazing…They say no one can ever take on a MAX if you are not in one."

"Well, with the right mind and the right weapon, a noob can outsmart a pro in PSO."

"That's true…but if a minigun user in TR has full support, they can be invincible against other infantry. TR weapons are cheating."

"And they say the VS's Orion is also a cheat weapon, so is NC MAX's Scattercannon. It actually just depends on the user. Problems can take place and that's why we adapt."

"They're still nice problems to have."

"So, in the Alert War, what will you do?"

"I'll enter of course; I have most data of high profile players in the VS and TR. I'll be taking Skull Basher with me. Next time, I'll kill-"I stopped mid-sentence realizing that I was about speak a blunt and barbaric word for a game.

"I'll aim for a higher standing." I quickly corrected.

"I see… You're amazing Asada-san. You've got that amazing gun and you put enough effort to earn it. I'm the one who invited you to PSO but I've been totally left behind."

"That isn't true! In the last skirmish in the Crown, didn't you earn enough Certs and Exp to help yourself?" I quipped at least trying to lighten his depressed mood.

"No, it's no good." He reasoned. "The Infiltrator Spec-Ops can't go much further in big fights. All we can ever do is backstab, ghost-cap or hack terminals. My NC account is too weak and I spent my money wrong and I choose the wrong side."

While I still kept a smile on my face, I inwardly pitied Shinkawa. When I first played Planetside Online, Shinkawa had been expecting me to choose his first account's faction, The Vanu Sovereignty, but laser and energy weapons weren't really my cup of tea and it won't help me in my problem since that said problem is wrapped more around on an earth-made weapon or bullet-firing weapons so I preferred the NC's crackling and powerful live-ammunition guns.

It was that time when the Third Alert War happened in Amerish. Zexceed, the elite role model of the Vanu Sovereignty, claimed that having the best weapon is game changing and VS has the best of them. The ignorant players wasted all their time grinding up Certs so they could buy their dream during the Alert War in Amerish, this claim was proven false. The VS confident in their numbers and weapons in winning the battle for the continent spread out in uncoordinated groups. The TR exploited the confidence and showed them no mercy, the VS weapons barely changed anything in the Alert War.

The TR won the continent and it was then players realized that Planetside Online was not your typicalMMORPG, though it shouldn't seen in as one in the first place, it was more of a team/squad-play concentrated game. Things like suit upgrades, tool upgrades, augmentation, adaptive skill and teamwork are more game-changing than the weapons in general.

"Then you aren't participating for the next one?"

"Yeah. I could do some things for the team but there's no point for me anymore."

"Oh…Well you have your studies to be a doctor right?"

"Yeah, my family runs a hospital and I promised dad that I'd study medicine. I had to do it."

"Then how are your practice exams?"

"Oh I'm fine, I'm keeping up the same rank as I was in school. There's no problem, instructor." He offers a salute.

"Very good." I nod.

"Neh…Asada-san?"

"What is it?"

"I've been hearing rumors in PSO."

"There are a lot of rumors in PSO so you have to be specific."

"…What's your relationship with BlueTiger?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"I've been hearing things that you two were close. Some even say that you two are real-life couples."

"It's called rumors for a reason Shinkawa, you shouldn't believe in them."

"But-"

"I've been under his command for some time now. A good leader, I'll give him that but we never did spend any time to partner up on missions."

"Then how do you explain the scene you two were in a Flash together?"Shinkawa asks, what has he been hearing? I just hate it when Players makes assumptions on high famous players.

"I was stuck in the middle of the dessert with no water, I had to hitch a ride and he happens to be in the right place in the right time…Can you please drop the subject."

"I see…sorry for-"

"No its okay, I know that you won't take those rumors seriously."

"Of course

I was too caught up with my thoughts that I forgot the time, I looked over Shinkawa's shoulder towards the clock in the wall. It was past five and at this point I'll be late for home.

"Um, sorry Shinkawa but it's getting late and I need to get home." I said standing up.

"I see, you make your own meals, don't you? Sometimes, I'd like you to cook for me again."

"Oh, mn…sure. Sometime, once I'm a little better." I say with reluctance just for the sake of our friendship. It's really awkward for me when I cook for someone.

"And, seriously, thank you for helping me. You were really cool." I thanked and complimented him genuinely.

"I wish I could always protect you." I'm not 12 years old Shinkawa and it took all my experience of affection with the opposite sex not to blush at his words.

"Um, listen…Should I walk you from school?" He offered.

"I'm all right. I need to be dependent more." I shook as response.

Saying our final goodbyes, I hastily walked to my apartment not wanting to waste any more time. I eventually reached my 'home' and went inside after going through the lock mechanism. I turned on the light of my small but still cozy home, took off my coat and loosened my skirt letting it fall to the floor. And in an instant I found myself lump on my bed and reminiscing about my past and pain.

 **AN: Skip to the Next Day. I'm not going to explain her nightmares since everybody already knows it. If you haven't then I'll just say that she killed a robber during her childhood.**

Ever since the incident in the post office from years ago, just seeing a picture, a video or even an imitation of a gun triggers a panic attack. Even here, in a Tokyo School, far away from home, my symptoms barely improved. But that was before I started Planetside Online and met him.

After Shinkawa suggested it, I started Planetside Online as a form of immersion therapy. I have to give him the thanks since strangely enough, when I'm Sinon in the game, holding a gun up close didn't cause me any kind of panic attack. The stronger Sinon gets, the stronger Asada Shino can be. I believed that if I keep fighting with Skull Basher in the Alert War, a tournament where strong players join for a war of chaos, despair and violence would grant me strength.

That's what I believed…Until he came. In the fifth Alert War, I got into a duel with the one of the enemy's elites. I remember him, that Avatar, that annoying smirk of his. I knew he had strength and I wanted to know how he got it and he showed me. In a comforting and perverted way, that Idiot! Did he really have to do that!

I could feel my blood rise to my cheeks at the memory of my first encounter. I grabbed my pillow and squeezed it hard while burying my face to it trying to calm down. I had to thank him somehow…unlike my first time playing in GGO, anything barely helped me but after meeting Caleb, It helped me tremendously but still not enough. It was then I would throw up and lose the strength of my legs, now I can withstand the sight of a gun in real life but I would still shake like a child and remember that day.

 _"You can't find strength…not from me, not from the game nor anyone or anything in life. Just from yourself."_

I need to find my strength…I'm so close.

Taking out my Amusphere from the drawer and wearing it. I settled in my bed in a comfortable position.

"Link Start."

/

Kirito walks through the hall of Toritsu Central Hospital, the place where he will be connecting to PSO during his investigation. His steps were loud and firm, this may be due to his nervousness and willingness to participate in this 'research'.

'I'm ninety-nine percent sure that Death Gun is a mere rumor. Killing people in the real world from the Virtual World? I can't that believe that is possible. The Amusphere doesn't have the power to kill nor harm the human body, only by a natural cause or…another human.'

 _"This is true power. True strength. Fools…Remember this name and fear. The name of this gun and I share. Death Gun!"_ The memory of that voice rang in my mind. I stopped in the ward door with a sign that said 7025.

'but that remaining one percent brought me here.' Sweating for a second and gathering my wits. I knocked before sliding the door open and entering,

"Excuse me." He curtsied as he saw a middle-aged nurse waiting in the room. Then nurse has braided light-brown hair and glasses.

"Hey Kirigaya-kun, welcome back." The nurse greeted with a soft smile.

"It's been a long time, Aki-san." Kirito says as he bows to his long acquaintance. He was then shocked when felt a hand in buttocks as he whimpered and jumped a bit while starring in shock towards the nurse.

"Ohhh…You've built some muscle, but not enough. Are you eating enough." Aki asks as she continues to grope Kirito's arms who growing uncomfortable with the touch.

"Y-Yes! Yes! And actually, what are you doing here?"

"I heard the story from the bureaucrat with glasses. You're investigating a virtual network for the government? You haven't even been back a full year…" Aki explains. Kirito after struggling keeps his distance from the nurse as he clutches his arm.

"So since I was in charge of your rehab, they said they wanted me to monitor you. I was taken off my shift today. I guess the government has a lot of pull."

'Well that's the government.' Kirito thought.

"Anyway, I'll be working with you for a while again, Kiriigaya-kun." Aki finishes offering Kirito a handshake.

"R-Right." Kirito stutters returning the gesture.

"Then can I now connect to the network?"

"Sure, It's all ready." Aki says as she went to collect something. "ThenKirigaya, take off your clothes."

"H-Hai?" Kirito asked in surprise and confusion as the blunt statement surprised him.

"I'm going to connect some electrodes. When you were in hospital, I saw everything already."

Kirito instinctively covers his lower body with his two hands.

"Um…Can I just take my top off?"

Aki's smile disappeared and narrows her eyes before nodding. Kirito then took off his jacket and shirt and went to the bed, Aki then connected the nodes needed before his diving.

"Okay, that'll do it." Kirito then puts on the Amusphere.

"Well, I'll be back later. I should be in there for four or five hours."

"All right! I'll keep a close eye to your body, so don't worry about a thing!" Aki giggly said and for some reason she winked at Kirito.

"Th-Thanks." Kirito says before laying his head down. Aki gives him a two fingered salute and Kirito closed his eyes.

"Link Start!"

/

A lone man sat alone in a room currently using his computer. On the screen, he navigated through the forums and livestreams in an unofficial Planetside Online website. He found a live call of famous players which seemed Death Gun was the subject. He then opens the live podcast of players.

"There's no sign of Zexceedor Tarako. It's been almost a month and VS's star player is unresponsive. If anyone can reach them in the real world, let me know." Player #1 said who had a picture of Terran Heavy Assault wearing a gas mask.

"I told you they're gone. No one knows…" Player #2 said who had a picture of a goofy cartoon penguin.

"We know the day and time Death Gun shot them, so if we checked, couldn't we tell?" Player #3 said who had the picture of humanoid squash that wore glasses.

"If they live alone, no one would have noticed they died and we've already confirmed that the police won't tell us. Even a few players from the VS Highcom wrote an email to Daybreak in English. But the give us the usual crap "Sorry, we can't share the user's personal information." Player #1 said.

"Then someone has to use their own body to prove it. Then tomorrow, at 2330, I'll be at Neo-Arzun Advance Weapons Laboratories, with a red rose on my chest. Death Gun-san please come and shoot me." Player #3 mockingly said.

"We have a hero! But tell us your real name and address, or there's no point, right?" Player #1 said.

"Or do a public dive in some net café…" Player #2 snickered causing all of them to laugh.

"Tch…it doesn't matter." The man growled lowly as he left the stream and went to a folder. The folder then showed portraits of Tarako and Zexceed with X-marks, in the corner however was a picture of Sinon who lacked the x-mark the Zexceed and Tarako had. The eyes of the man stared at the portrait of Sinon with longing eyes as he softly touches the screen before he sadistically grinned.

 **[END]**


End file.
